


Forever and a Day

by pedrhoe_pascal



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mentioned Marriage, Sweet, i don't know how to tag, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrhoe_pascal/pseuds/pedrhoe_pascal
Summary: fem!reader x Rafael Barba.You and Rafael have been working from home due to the virus and Rafael expresses his love and gratitude.
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Reader, Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Forever and a Day

COVID-19 has brought a cloud of doom over the world and flipped everything upside down. You think it’s safe to say that there are very few positives about the virus; but, with you and Rafael having to work from home you’ve been able to spend more time with him. With that being said, Rafael is a workaholic and with work being at his disposal he’s been overdoing it. You’ve had to pull him away from the paperwork and computer to do literally anything else. For you, the opposite has been the case. You’ve found work easier at home and been able to make more time for yourself and haven’t been so exhausted all the time. You’ve been able to cook home-cooked meals with fresh ingredients from the local grocer, which Rafael has continuously expressed gratitude and love for. You’ve found more time for cleaning around the apartment, laundry, and reading.

It’s 6:30 pm and you’ve finished cooking dinner, tonight’s meal is paella. You didn’t set the table, tonight’s plan is to enjoy some mindless television while enjoying dinner. The apartment is dead quiet and you know Rafael is working, which is fine... the only problem is that it’s Saturday. It’s the weekend and Rafael has worked earlier and later than necessary all week. He just doesn’t know when to stop and when his work is within arms reach he can’t control himself. You make your way to his office.

“Raaaffffiii... it’s 6:30 and dinner is ready.”

Rafaels back is towards you and he’s working away, without looking back at you he says; “I’ve just got to finish some papers up cariña, I’ll be out in a minute.”

You lean on the door frame and cross your arms.

“Which would be fine if it wasn’t 6:30 on a Saturday.”

Rafael swivels his chair around and stares at you with his brows furrowed.

“It’s Friday mi amor.”

“No... yesterday was Friday. I know because I worked and it was payday for me. Every second Friday, which was yesterday.”

“Dios mio! Lo siento cariña.”

Rafael quickly gets up from his chair and embraces you in his arms which you quickly accept and return. You know he’s stressed and that whenever he sees his work he feels obligated to get it done and lets himself over do it. You don’t blame him at all, you know when you’re relaxing and see your future work you feel bad for allowing yourself downtime.

“It’s fine Rafi, just come eat and relax.”

He gives you a quick but loving kiss and stays close when he pulls away ever so slightly.

“It’s not fine. You’ve worked so hard lately with your own work and around the apartment and keeping me sane, the least I could do is spend the weekends with you.”, you give him a loving smile.

“You know how much I love you right?”, he asks.

“I do. And I love you twice as much.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

You giggle and make your way to the kitchen in each other's arms.

The two of you are sprawled out on the couch with your dishes on the coffee table after eating too much food. Mindless television plays and you let the peace and calm take over your mind and body. You’re unaware that Rafael is also caught up in the sight in front of him, but that sight is you. He loved you before this quarantine and didn’t think things could be any better. You’re understanding of his work habits and how exhausted he can be. You always do your best to make things easier on him no matter how big or small. When quarantine first started he was afraid that you’d get tired of him and his work. That you’d realize you bit off more than you could chew. The exact opposite happened, you were happy to be with him even if the two of you were working separately. You were able to have breakfast, lunch and dinner together. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found you and keep you in his life. There were a handful of moments that Rafael would have sworn he was dreaming.

  * _Once, after a particularly busy day, he left his office to see you in the kitchen. You were in sweats and an oversized t-shirt, which had become the norm, and tied your hair up so it was out of the way. You were playing your latest playlist and humming and nodding along. At that moment, Rafael got a glimpse at a possible domestic future with you, where you were only his and he was only yours, forever._



  * _One morning he woke up with you in his arms, which was slightly odd because the two of you often rolled out of each other's arms during the night. It took him a couple of seconds to realize you were awake, you had chosen to return and stay in his arms. Your head rested upon his left arm while the other was pulled across his midsection to you, which you held and massaged. You focused your attention on the tendons of his thumb and index finger, the fingers that were constantly holding a pen and scribbling profusely. He couldn’t believe how genuine and sincere the moment had been. He truly saw how much you loved him, even when he wasn’t looking._



“C’mere cariño.”, Rafael says while motioning you over with his hand.

You gladly obliged and joined him at his side; his arm snaked around your shoulders and you took his other hand in yours. You mindlessly play with his hand and fingers, finding comfort in the mindless action that reminds you this is real and he is here. A comfortable silence takes over the room once again but it doesn’t last long, soon Rafael calmly expresses himself.

“I’m want to marry you.”

Your heart stops and you swear you’ve imagined those words. Still, you look back to him with your brows furrowed; “what?”.

“I want to marry you. I’ve wanted you to be my forever for a long time now and was scared to make it legal or official. But, these past few weeks have been bliss and I want this. I want you, forever. I love you and need you to know where I see and want us to go.”

“Rafi. I-I have no words. I love you too and would love nothing more than to be yours forever and tell the world that I’m Mrs Barba.”

Rafael burst out in the biggest smile you’ve ever seen, you are quick to lean in and kiss him slow and passionately.

“Mrs Barba, I like the sound of that. Perhaps I should get on one knee now.”

You giggle, “You can call me Mrs Barba because I was yours the day we met. I’ll love you forever and a day, Rafael.”.


End file.
